CuteStuff.
CuteStuff. is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (US). She is Level 68 (major Movie Star). She is 3rd on the US highscores. CuteStuff. (Cutes) is a member of Pumpchkin's "Dream Team" or her three very close girl-friends. Cutes's refers to her fan base as her "Stuffers". Rise to Popularity The most popular story that tells about Cutes's popularity is told throughout Team Pump. It was confirmed to not be a widespread rumor, but the truth. When Team Pump originally began to get a lot of popularity during 2012, Tanaman' had made a new account and decided to start it off with a popular series called "Truth or Dare" and Pumpchkin had dared Donnie C to accept the first girlfriend request he gets and it appeared to be none other than Cutestuff. They had to date for three days according to the dare. Although it ended up for a week. During that time, Donnie helped Cutes level up and gave her everything - treating her like a queen. After the week of causal dating, Donnie and Cutes became good friends and their relationship became more like brother and sister than romantic interests. People began to take interest in Cutes, and with the help of her new supporters and the rest of Team Pump, she leveled up quickly and became a close friend of Pump and the Team. Until some time in 2013, Kylie_Kardash, CuteStuff., and Pumpchkin were the only three members of the Dream Team Girls after the dismiss of Joanna.Pety. In 2013, the list was completed with Vivi Giovanni. Controversy Considering that Team Pump is a very controversial Team, CuteStuff. recieves hate whenever it is directed at Pumpchkin because the Dream Team is a very close knit group, and defend and protect their supporters. Cutes has not been documented as a "bully", but people began to dislike her when she became a part of Team Pump. She and Kylie_Kardash have not yet been seen bullying others because of their teams, etc. Whenever Cutes defends, she does so usually without bashing. On Twitter this may not be the case for some. Movies CuteStuff. has been making movies since before she officially joined Team Pump and (later on) the "Dream Team". Cutestuff.'s movies are not usually long series as with other popular Moviestars. Her movie series usually go up to about 30 episodes, and recent series have only gone up to 15 episodes. On occassion, she will make short series that are usually 2 to 3 episodes long, and even short movies based on one topic. Her most recent ongoing series is, "Lost". It has gotten positive reviews so far, as most of her movies do. Trivia *Her supporters are known as "Stuffers". *CuteStuff.'s real name is Camilla. *She considers herself a tomboy. *She is a Nicki Minaj fan. *She has a Twitter for her MSP account, and has posted pictures of herself on it. *She admitted that, in the past she has bullied one user on MSP named Pink Money. Category:Moviestars Category:US Category:Female Category:VIP Category:Judge Category:Celeb Category:Level 68